


Caution: Zombie Crossing

by lucidscreamer



Series: Dissonance Reduction and Other Survival Strategies [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character, Season/Series 02, Wordcount: 100, intentional sentence fragments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lori forgets this isn't hopping in a car to run a quick errand. Forgets how the world's changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caution: Zombie Crossing

Caution: Zombie Crossing

 

Lori forgets this isn't hopping in a car to run a quick errand. Forgets how the world's changed.

 

Drifts back into bad habits behind the wheel, mind wandering to mean little fantasies of jabbing Rick with a well-placed (s)word.

 

A cop's wife _knows_ better than to read a map while driving. But Lori's always been good at forgetting inconveniences: other drivers, sudden deer on lonely highways. Or the walking dead.

 

Her gaze snaps back to the road as the corpse staggers into her path.

 

She panics, wrenches the wheel.

 

Screams, as the car tilts-a-whirls onto the shoulder.

 

Falls...

 

 

                    Into...

 

 

                                          ...Darkness.


End file.
